Late!
by Abby Lockhart
Summary: CARBY! chapter 3- Abbys pregnant! how will Carter take it..come on this is Carter were talkin about! hes soo cute!
1. Default Chapter

a/n: Hi guys, I havent done many fics so this will be a bit lame..save flaming for someone who listens but CONSTRUCTIVE critism is very welcome! Thanks Guys! By the way this chapter may be boring because it just the start and its showing the relationships between people and crap like that! AL x p.s im lookin 4 a beta reader so if ur interested pls mail me; nlb4er@yahoo.com but I wont be able to reply yet as im flying out to Las Vegas for my sister tomorrow and then stoping in Louisianna to spend thanksgiving with my dad!  
  
It was a normal winters day in Chicago- freezing, windy and snowing. Abby was waiting for the L at the station and by her watch it was 10 mins late. 'weavers gonna kill me' Abby said between her teeth.  
  
Her day would probably get worse, she had woke up half an hour late, the shower would only give out cold water, she couldn't for the life of her find her name badge and now she was late!.  
  
---------------------------------------------------- Abby finaly arrived at County and she was only an hour late, she rushed through the doors hoping she could get to the lounge without Weaver seeing her but as usual Weaver didn't miss a thing!  
  
"Nice of you to join us Abby"  
  
Abby froze in here tracks and turned to face Weaver.  
  
"sorry im late Dr. Weaver but you wouldn't believe the morning iv had.." Abby tried to explain but was cut off by Kerry.  
  
"Just get to work or we will be looking for someone more reliable" Weaver yelled as she stomped away.  
  
"God,do u have to be such a bitch?!" muttered Abby as she swung the Lounge door open  
  
John was lay on the couch waiting for her..  
  
"your late!" he said  
  
"oh. Don't you start!" snarled Abby  
  
"Just kiddin'! Are you okay?"  
  
"You ouldnt believe the crappy morning iv had..first I get up late, I have to have a cold shower coz the stupid boiler's broke, then I cant find my name badge, then the stupid L is late then Weaver threatens to fire me as im trying to explain..so if you call that okay..then yea Im just peachy!" explained Abby all in one breath and then dropped her head back against the couch.  
  
"Oh well, only 7 hours till we can go home, you wanna order pizza?" asked John  
  
"Sure, as long as its not from that place on 3rd Street, im sure their pizzas are rotten!"  
  
"Okay whatever you say" said John as he briefly pecked abby on the lips. "gotta go love you"  
  
"you too" said Abby walking over to her locker, putting in her coat and purse then making her way to the Admin desk for her first patient of this 'great' day.  
  
7 hours later  
  
Carter was waiting in the lounge for Abby to finish her last patient in exam 3. Just then, Abby swung the door open and stomped in the room with a frown on her face.  
  
"Why didn't I just get a job in McDonalds?"  
  
"Because then you never would have met the fabulous Dr. Carter?"  
  
"yes but then I wouldn't have the biggest bitch in the universe treating me like im in kindergarten!"  
  
"I guess ur talking about Weaver. You bump into her again?"  
  
"Oh yes..and im not talking stop me for a friendly chat..Oh no! I swear that woman has it in for me."  
  
"And what womans that?" said Susan, as Abby spun round,  
  
"Weaver, who else?" replied Abby  
  
"Come on Abby we better get going before we get roped into some major trauma." Said John  
  
"Yea, Weaver would just love that!" Said Abby as she slipped on her coat and wrapped her scarf around her neck.  
  
Carter wrapped his around around Abby and they wandered out the doors after a chorus of goodbyes to everyone at the desk.  
  
A:N: sorry this chapter was boring but as I said it just to introduce all the characters that I will be using in further chapters! Well I better get packing..Las Vegas here I come! Pls R/R on the little u have read! Thanks xx 


	2. Up on the roof

A/n: Hi guys, thanks for reading on! Had a great thankgiving!Vegas wasn't too bad either. As always please r/r!! Thanks xx  
  
  
  
Tuesday  
  
Abby woke up in sleeping Carters arms they were lay on the sofa, with an empty pizza box on the coffee table and a old film playing on t.v.  
  
"John?" abby whispered, shanking him gently.  
  
"John!" she said abit louder this time  
  
"hmmmm..what?" he asked groggily  
  
"lets go to bed"  
  
"sure, will you carry me" he asked, trying to hide his smile  
  
"No, now get your butt in that bedroom or you will regret it!" shouted a mock angry Abby  
  
"Oooooooohh!" Carter squeeled as he jumped up and ran to the bedroom.  
  
As you can imagine they didn't go back to sleep straight away.  
  
Thursday  
  
Abby awoke Thursday morning with a bad feeling of nausea in her stomach and throat. She jumped up and ran into the bathroom,  
  
Carter awoke to the noise of Abby vomiting, he leapt out of bed and ran to the bathroom door, he knocked on it gently.  
  
"Abby, are you okay?"  
  
"DO I SOUND OKAY?" Abby said abit more bitchy than she meant to  
  
"can I come in?"  
  
"mmm hmm" Abby managed before vomiting again  
  
Carter came in and sat on the floor next to abby who had her head over the toilet, he started to rub her back,  
  
"Was it something you ate?" he asked,concerned  
  
"I don't think so we both had that pizza..eww pizza that thought makes me wanna hurl!" said abby dropping her head over the toilet again, she was sick one more time, then she got up off the floor using carters shoulders to support her.  
  
"Im done here" She said as she wandered out the bathroom  
  
"Il call work County and tell them you wont be in today" Carter called as he entered the lounge  
  
"mmmm" Abby moaned as she lay, curled up in bed  
  
5 mins late  
  
" Is there anything you want?" John asked  
  
"No, il be fine" Abby muttered  
  
"Okay, well if you need anything just call me, okay?" Said john as he leant over to kiss Abby on the forehead "I love you"  
  
"Love you too, see you later" she said quietly, closing her eyes 8 hours later  
  
"Hi" called John as he put down his coat and keys  
  
"Abby?" he said as he walked into the lounge and saw her sleeping on the sofa, wrapped in a blanket  
  
He knelt down next to the sofa and softly stroked her hair, she stirred and opened her eyes  
  
"hey, how you feeling?" Asked John  
  
"a lot better, thanks" said Abby smiling  
  
"Good" he said kissing her on her forehead  
  
Carter walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge,  
  
"have you eaten?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Abby?" said john as he walked back into the lounge to see that Abby had fallen asleep again, he scooped her up in his arms and took her to the bedroom, where he lay her on the bed and covered her with the comforter.  
  
Friday  
  
Abby and John woke up at 6:30am,  
  
"I better get up my shift starts in an hour" Said Abby as she swung her legs over the side of the bed  
  
"You sure you wanna go in today?" Asked John  
  
"Yea im fine, what time you on?"  
  
"Same as you"  
  
They both had showers and got dressed. On the way out the door Abby stopped for a minute and held on to the door frame.  
  
"Are you okay, Abby?"  
  
"yea I just felt abit dizzy, I should have had some breakfast."  
  
"Well get some on the way." Said John  
  
"None for me thanks," said abby shaking her head  
  
"You should eat breakfast, being the most important meal of the day and all" said John  
  
"Yea I know but if I don't feel like any then I don't feel like any," explained abby, getting annoyed  
  
"fine.."  
  
They pulled up in the car lot at County, "Now for another exiting day of work" said John sarcasticly  
  
"mmmm..Yipee" said abby  
  
They walked into the ER hand in hand, they said hello to everyone at the desk and then went into the lounge,  
  
"Im gonna go get my first patient" John said as he and abby kissed and he headed for the door "see you later,"  
  
"I love you, John" Said Abby not embarrased one bit  
  
"You too, babe!" called back John as he wandered out into the corridor and towards the desk.  
  
Abby made herself a coffee but the smell just made her feel ill, she rushed out the lounge, ignoring calls from John as she ran passed the desk with one hand over her mouth and one on her stomach, she headed for the door of the bathroom.  
  
"whats wrong with Abby?" asked Susan  
  
"I don't know she must still be ill from yesturday, she said she was fine"  
  
"il go and check on her" said susan,  
  
Susan went into the bathroom and searched all the cubicles until she came across Abby  
  
"Abby?"  
  
no answer  
  
"are you okay?" asked Susan frowning at seeing Abby siting with her knees against her chest and her head resting there,  
  
Abby looked up, "Im okay!"  
  
"Well, you look terrible"  
  
"thanks" said Abby as she got up and walked over to the sinks and washed her hands and splashed some water on her face,  
  
"You know I didn't mean.." Susan tried to explain but was cut off by Abby  
  
"Leave me alone, Susan, its got nothing to do with you"  
  
"So there is something?"  
  
Abby just glared at Susan and walked out the bathroom where she was met by John,  
  
"Are you okay, Abby?" he asked with a concerned look on his face  
  
"Yes! I am fine" said Abby as she stomped away into the lounge,  
  
John was about to go after her when Weaver roped him into a multiple MVA, but after her had finished in Trauma 1, he searched everywhere and he couldn't find Abby, then he realised she was on her break so she would be on the roof, he took the stairs and was right. There she was with her back towards him, one arm around herself and the other holding a cigarette,  
  
"Hi" She said without even turning around  
  
"Hey, how did you know I was here?" John said softly "dunno, I just knew! Look, im sorry about before, its just..im.. a bit stressed out."  
  
John knew she was lying but didn't say anything,  
  
"Well if that's you a bit stressed out, id hate to see you a lot stressed out!" He joked  
  
"yea..i know..sorry" Abby said finally turning round,  
  
John walked towards her and they hugged until he spoke,  
  
"You would tell me if something was wrong, wouldn't you?" He said pulling back and looking into her eyes  
  
silence.  
  
"Im pregnant" 


	3. i would but my back!

A/N: Thanks for reading! That's about all I gotta say..by the way sorry for the few errors in the last chapter but hey! Who cares, I don't! xx John's jaw hit the floor,  
  
"You're..We're..are you sure?" He asked with a smile engulfing his face  
  
"Sure as I can be, sorry!" said Abby biting her lip but smiling  
  
"Sorry for what..this is great"  
  
"Oh yea not that..i mean for not telling you straight away, when I found out." She explained  
  
"Oh its okay, I know now! I cant believe it!.but why were you so pissed before?"  
  
"ahhh..must be the hormones..plus I nearly turned inside out I was sick so much..so I wasn't very cheery."  
  
John didn't say anything he just sat on a step grinning.  
  
"Are you happy about this?" asked Abby  
  
"Are you?" Said Carter looking worried  
  
"You bet I am!"  
  
"Then so am I, did I ever mention I love you?"  
  
"hmmmm? Not that I can recall..oh actually I think about a million times..not much really!" said Abby as she sat on the step next to him.  
  
"How long have we been going out now?..8 maybe 9 months?" asked John  
  
"yea summit like that why..you don't think its too soon?" said Abby as she lay her head on his shoulder  
  
John put his arm around her and kissed her head  
  
"no I was just wondering." Said John as he yawned  
  
"all this exitement making you tired?" said abby  
  
"You bet and I still have..(looks at his watch) Oh only 20 minutes left..yey!" John said excited "I cant wait to get you home" he said kissing her nose as they were now face to face,  
  
"guess what john"  
  
"what Abby?"  
  
"I love you. and our baby"  
  
"I love you too and our baby" said John as he took her hand leading her downstairs back to the busy world called reality. They kissed at the bottom of the stairs and parted, as John was walking away Abby called him back,  
  
"please don't tell anyone yet"  
  
"okay if that's what you want" Said John, kissing her forehead then going again,  
  
Abby strolled along the corridors to the admit desk, where she found a huge pile of charts with her name on it, 'Great!' she thought to herself Abby was working her way through the charts, she had nothing else to do, there was no patients and she didn't know where Carter was so she got stuck in, she was completely engrossed in the work when Carter sneaked up behind her and nibbled her ear, "oh hey Luka" said Abby in an attempt to wind John up, she turned round and pretended to be shocked, "John, its you!"  
  
"ha ha very funny" said John pretending to be angry  
  
"well I thought so, I was bored iv been here all alone for ages and needed some fun!" Abby said pouting  
  
"aww poor Abby" said john in a childish voice "plus you have only been here 15 minutes so you cant have been that lonely!"  
  
"Well.shut up!" abby smirked  
  
Abby and John made there way to the lounge to get their coats, then they walked out the ER doors and back to Johns jeep.  
  
"well what an eventful day" sighed Abby as she fastened her seatbelt  
  
"I know," said John as he sighed too.  
  
Abby was staring straight ahead and John was staring at her, Abby realized they werent moving anywhere and caught him looking at her, she raised her hand to her cheek, "what?"  
  
"Nothing, just your beautiful!" He said sincerely  
  
"no, im not!" said Abby embarrased  
  
John took hold of the hand that was on her cheek and kissed it then he leant over and kissed her cheek.  
  
"I love you so much," John smiled  
  
"I love you so much " said Abby as she leant over and kissed him on the lips, Abby was the first to pull back and sit back in her seat, John noticed she started to shiver.  
  
"Are you cold?" he asked  
  
"Yea its freezing in here, lets go home"  
  
John started up the engine and drove out of the parking lot, on the 10 minute journey home Abby fell asleep. When they pulled up outside the apartment John didn't want to wake her but he knew he wouldn't be able to carry her up the stairs with his back. He leant over and kissed her head,  
  
"Abby, we're home" he said softly Abby groaned then opened her eyes.  
  
"You know I would carry you but my back.." Explained Carter  
  
"its ok" abby said without moving her lips. She stumbled out the car and John locked it then put his arm around her and they made there way to bed. 


End file.
